1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to osteotomes. More particularly, it relates to an osteotome system including a plurality of osteotomes linked together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthopedic surgeons have used osteotomes for decades to cut bone. Osteotomes are available in a number of sizes with varying thickness, width, and handle styles. Many orthopedic surgical procedures require cuts that are wider than the width of the widest osteotomes available. In these cases, surgeons resort to using multiple osteotomes at once, with a row of osteotomes being advanced individually. This technique does not guarantee that the osteotomes will remain parallel and therefore the cut may not be linear and the accuracy of the cut may be compromised. Accordingly, what is needed is a system that enables multiple osteotomes to remain parallel during a procedure. However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art how the limitations of the art could be overcome.